Daughter Of Nyx story
by awesomesauce22223
Summary: this is just a story i wrote in my free time. please reveiw it and leave comments! it's based on when Leo, Piper, and Jason come to camp half-blood.if you haven't read The Lost Hero yet, don't read this! It'll spoil the intire thing for you.


I gazed aimlessly up at the clear, blue summer sky. It looked darker under that shade of a nearby pine tree. I won't be out of my cabin unless it was darker than it usually is. I snatched a handful of sand and let in run through my fingers. The Long Island sound waves were crashing onto the beach no more than 5 feet away. Retreating, and coming back again, I focused on the in sync rhythm. A sudden out-burst of wind stung at my cheeks. What's going on? I thought. Waking up from my trance, I turned my head towards the water. Nothing unusual. Waves, trees, sand, Pegasus, people screaming, wait what? I squinted and saw a couple of Pegasus flying over the sound with a chariot behind. I could barley see, but the girl who was steering was un-mistakably Annabeth. Butch at her side. Why were they screaming? They looked ok- oh. Never mind. I saw now. They were slowly plummeting towards the water with 3 new campers. Where's Percy? I wondered. Wasn't that the reason she went to the Grand Canyon? She's gonna kill Rachel if she stood her up. A huge wave erupted around where the chariot had fallen. Their body's made smacking sounds, and I couldn't help but grimace. Dead. I thought again. They're dead. But luckily, I saw 5 heads bob above the water after ten seconds of stopped heart beats. Soon the whole camp was by the waterside. I was almost stepped on by several people in their frantic rushing.

"What was that?" A camper asked.

"Someone just crashed into the water!" Several girls screamed. I was now on my feet, trying to see over the 50 heads in front of me.

"Annabeth! You crashed our chariot?" Two furious Apollo kids vented.

"We're just lucky their alive! Can you guys shut up of once?" An Athena girl asked.

The Apollo's quieted. Annabeth crawled up to the beach along with 3 unfamiliar faces and Butch, son of Iris. 2 guys, 1 girl. The girl had unevenly chocolate hair and blue, no, hazel, hhmmm…..I couldn't decide which color her eyes were. But they were distracting. One of the two boys was blonde, had a purple shirt, and looked powerful somehow. I can't describe it. The other….. not so much. His curly brown hair was in front of his face until he brushed it away. They were all soaking wet. Annabeth introduced them to us by screaming over the oversized crowd.

"Guys! Guys? GUYS!" She yelped. The group silenced. "Thank you. This is Leo," She said pointing to the kid with curly hair, "Piper, and Jason." She finished. Everyone was no longer watching the 3. They were watching _Leo._ The blazing hammer of Hephaestus shown above his head. The other kids from that cabin tried to push through to greet their new sibling.

"What? What's going on?" Leo asked. "OH MY GOD MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" He yelled.

"Chill, Leo. It's called claiming. You're officially a son of Hephaestus. Now they're going to take you to your cabin," Too late. The other kids had already abducted Leo and were taking him to his new cabin. Piper looked worried. Maybe afraid that she'd get a flaming hammer above her head too. I highly doubted that, but it was possible. I seemed to be the only one still looking at Piper. The others were staring at Jason. I now realized why. His hands were charred black, and his hair stood on it'sends. Like he got struck by lightning. Hopefully not. Butch was already off the beach, not enjoying his lack of attention. Jason charred marks were slowly melting away with the drips of excess water from his hair. Annabeth gained leardership of the group once more. "Ok. Now I'm going to take Piper on a tour. You guys need to leave, and not follow Jason into Chrion's office." Annabeth instructed Jason where to go and he was off. I saw Drew giving him a look, even though she was much older than he. Piper's face of fear slid away and was replaced with aggression. Piper was apparently a little over protective of Jason. I knew what'd I'd witness if I stayed around any longer. They're be a huge cat fight if Piper was willing to say anything to Drew, the head of the Aphrodite cabin. It's her nature to fight over boys. It's her nature to give looks and judge. It's just how she is, and what she's known as. Despite Annabeth's orders Drew triled after Jason anyway, making it look like she was chargin towards the arena. But we all knew that's her least favorite place to be, and her running towards it before anyone else was almost impossible. She was after Jason. While others stayed and tried to piece together how these new kids were linked to the disappearance of Percy Jackson, I walked towards my cabin. I'm not interested in who wins the cat fight. I don't care who called dibs on Leo. I didn't care about all of the evil looks Piper was getting from her appearance. I just don't. Surprising for a girl right? Wrong. If you thought that, shut up.


End file.
